When You Look Me In The Eyes
by X-ListenToYourHeart-X
Summary: co-written by Cloethedragoness and Doragon Eichi. Summarys to long to put here so just read
1. Prolouge

It was a warm day out, and the dragons were at school, otherwise known as training, and were on a lunch break. Spyro and Alex, two friends, sat at one of the few empty tables alone, chatting about nothing important.

"I can't believe we have to go to school..."Spyro groaned, a purple dragon.

"Me either."Alex, his best friend agreed.

Spyro, having lost his father figure 4 months ago, was now starting to get over it. Now that school started, he had to resume his fire training, which was next; he was dreading it. Alex, his best friend and right hand man who had helped get him through the rough times, had the class next. He just had that feeling that Spyro was going to need his help again. Sparx, the pesky little ANNOYING dragonfly, was babbling on about some new dragoness.

"She's real pretty dudes, she's purple like purple m'cfatty over here. But man is she skinny! I heard she used to serve Malef-dork, but she escaped. She's not black like the evil she dragon."Sparx babbled, munching on a butterfly.

Spyro and Alex rolled there eyes.

"Making up tall tales again Sparx?"Alex teased.

"No."Said a voice from behind them. Cynder.

"I saw her too. She seems nice. Really shy though."Cynder added.

"Is this some kind of joke?"Spyro asked uneasily.

Cynder was about to answer when the girl herself walked through the door.

**Cloe: ok this is gonna be fun...Alex your writing next**

**Alex: ok..wait. WHAT! **

**Cloe: Haha have fun Alex**

**Alex: ...**

**Cloe: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. chapter 1

**Alex: Alright! I have chapter two complete! I have done it! HAHA!**

**Cloe: Calm down..**

**Alex: Fine. Any who let us get on with the story!**

Following Cynder's eyesight both boys turned around to see the dragoness walk in alone. Alex gulped and Spyro just blinked a couple times. Alex glanced at Sparx.

"What's her name?" He whispered. Sparx shrugged.

"I didn't catch it. All I know is she is a dragoness and she is hot!" He said. Alex looked at him in annoyance and continued to watch her with Spyro until she had food and was sitting at a table alone.

"Alright…I'm going in." Alex said as he got up with his tray. Spyro did the same and they looked at each other. "Alright…lets get to know her first." Alex said before Spyro said anything. He nodded and the both approached the dragoness. Cynder watched them both and sighed.

"One day Spyro…you'll see." She murmured. Sparx just sniggered and the next thing who knew he was thrown into the hall way by a angry dragoness.

Alex and Spyro smiled at the new girl as they sat at her table.

"Hi. My name is Alex." Alex said smiling.

"And mine Spyro." He said. The dragoness smiled weakly at both of them.

"My name is Cloe…" She said softly. Alex nodded.

"What elemental training class are you going to?" Spyro asked.

"Fire…and you?" She asked.

"We both go to fire!" Alex said putting his wing around Spyro. "I am Spyro's helper in the class. The poor boy can do nothing right!" Alex said laughing. Spyro just scowls. Alex notices and chuckles. "Come on now Spyro! It was just for a laugh…though it's not really a joke…" Spyro just started to eat his meat. Alex turned away and also started to digging into his duck.

"So Cloe how did yo-" Alex started but was cut off when the bell rang. Who looked at Sparx who flew off and Cynder ran off to another class. "So? Come on! We don't want to be late!" Alex said getting out of his chair. Cloe and Spyro did the same and they all raced thorugh the almost empty all hallways. They sat down on the floor just as the bell rang.

"Good now that you two are here…and who do we have here? Stand up new one and let us here your name." She said kindly smiling at her. The other students whispered wondering why the strictest teacher in the school showed this girl so much kindness. Cloe stood up smiling shyly.

"My name is Cloe…" She said softly. Not wanting to continue she sat down and the teacher noddded.

"Alright Cloe. My name Is Belle and today we will be continuing to learn how to create a fire wall and launching it towards a object. That object will be our class dummy Alex." She said looking at Alex. Alex sighed and got up. "The way to negate a fire wall Alex is to make ice on the floor streching all the way to the user." Belle said. Alex nodded and got into a fighting stance. Belle looked at the class. She smiled as she laid her eyes on Spyro.

"You first. You know how to do it. Let's see how far it goes." Belle said. Spyro nodded and faced Alex who was shaking slightly. The last time he went up against Spyro he went to the nurse's with his leg pretty burned. Spyro got into his stance and already there was something appreing in front of him. Alex laid out the ice and stood hoping nothing would happen to either of them. Spyro had a huge wall in front of him and he was about to launch it before a memory struck him.

_Spyro was training with Ignitus learning the fire wall. _

"_Good Spyro! You have the wall! Now concentrate. Concentrate on sending it forward!" Ignitus said. Spyro closed his eyes tightly and moments later it launched forward inciterating all the wooden apes. Ignitus smiled at her. _

"_Good Spyro…" _

_*FLASH BACK OVER!*_

The wall in front of Spyro dissapered and he collasped crying. Alex looked at Belle and she nodded sadly. He started to walk forward but he saw Cloe run to him

**YES! I know! Terrible ending! But Cloe had to take the reigns at this point! SHE DEMANDED IT! And who am I to refuse a young girls…demand? Anyways Read and you better darned review! **


	3. chapter 2

**Cloe: haha it's my turn**

**Alex: take it away!**

**Cloe: Let's not get too carried away...**

Cloe's POV:

I couldn't stop myself. I had to go to him. I ran to his side and without knowing it went into my human form and cradled the crying dragon in my arms.

"Shh..."I crooned. Whispers were all around the class. I glanced up at Belle and she smiled at me. A small glow formed around Spyro as he turned into a human as well. He looked up at me. His eyes were wet with tears.

"It's ok Spyro...it's all okay."I murmered. I rocked him gently, and his breathing was rough as he tried to control himself again.

"Um...Mistress Belle can you excuse us from class? I think I should take him to his room."I said quietly.

"Go on, dear. And you can just call me Belle."She said, with a warm smile. I smiled gratefully and swung Spyro easily into my arms. He was so light. I carried him to his room and he sobbed softly into my shirt. I found his and Alex's room and carried him inside, laying him on the bed on the left side of the room. I sat by him catiously, and rubbed his back as he layed face down with his head in the pillow.

Spyro's POV:

Why was she being so kind? I'm not used to anyone treating me this way except for...I felt another sob escape me. I felt her sit by me and rub my back gently, as if she was trying to comfort me. I remembered to back when I was a little dragon before Ignitus died.

_It was a dark and cold night. I was terrified of storms, so I crept inside the temple and layed by the door, shivering with fright. I whimpered when lightening struck the spot I had just been laying in a matter of minutes ago. I couldn't surpress the quiet yelp as one struck near my paw. I heard the door open. I was in so much trouble...I didn;t hide, because if I was found after they thought I was gone I'd be in even more trouble._

_"It's just me Spyro."I heard Ignitus's gentle voice say._

_"Am I in trouble?"I asked quietly._

_"Of course not young dragon. That's a harsh storm. I wouldn't want you out there anyway."He said kindly. I smiled weakly up at him and kept shivering from the cold air blowing through the open doors. Ignitus shut them and turned to me. _

_"Cold?"He asked. I nodded embarrased. Ignitus smiled. _

_"Come with me."He said. I got up and followed him into the Pool of Visions room. He reached over and grabbed a small peice of wood and layed on the ground, lighting it and nudging me towards it. _

_"Go on."Ignitus said warmly. I stepped timidly towards it and layed near it, getting warm. I heard him lay not to far from me, and I quietly got to my feet and went to his side. _

_"Stay where it's warm, Spyro."He whispered, raising his head to look at me when I layed beside him._

_"You are____warm..."I whispered. I felt him curl his head around me so he could keep me warm through the night. Eventually I heard his quiet snoring and I fell asleep with him, warm and content._

I heard myself sob and I felt Cloe's hand leave my back. I looked up and grabbed her hand as she was about to leave. "Stay.."I pleaded.

"I have to get to class, Spyro. I'll explain why your not there okay?"She kissed my forehead gently.

"Be safe."I whispered without knowing why.

"I'll be okay. Get some sleep. You need it."She said gently, touching my cheek before returning to her dragon form and leaving the room.

I layed there thinking about Ignitus some more.

_The morning after the storm I woke up to find Ignitus still asleep, laying beside me. I glanced at him, and saw his mouth open slightly as he slept. I almost laughed, but I didn't. I countinued to lay there, perfectly content. I heard the door open, and I glanced up to see Cyril glancing in at us. I smiled at him a little. He gave me a tiny smile before shutting the door again._

_I must have fell asleep because I felt someone shake me gently. _

_"Get up, Spyro."I heard Terrador whisper. I opened my eyes and looked up. Terrador was looking down at me and motioned for me to get up. I glanced at Ignitus, who had rolled over facing away from me in his sleep and I got up, careful not to wake him._

_I followed Terrador into the room all the guardians usually slept in. I looked at the other two guardians, Volteer and Cyril. They both smiled at me._

_"Sorry to wake you, Spyro, but we needed you."Cyril said slightly apologetic. Wow that's a first..._

_"Why?"I asked, still sleepy._

_"Why were you in the temple all night?"Terrador asked. _

_"There was a storm-"I started._

_"Yes, yes, it was a terrible, visoius, monsterous-"Volteer began._

_"Volteer."Terrador growled. He looked at me. "Continue."He added, nodding at me._

_"Well I came in..."I started, leaving out the part where I was almost struck by lightning,"And Ignitus had me stay in here."I finished. I heard the door open._

_"What about me?"Ignitus asked, coming forward to meet us._

_"I was just telling them why I was in here all night. Sorry if we woke you."I said, aplogetically._

_"It's alright, Spyro. I was surprised I slept so late. You could have woke me."He said._

_"Nonsense. We know you needed to catch up, from worrying about Spyro half the night."Terrador said, teasing Ignitus a little._

_Ignitus blushed, but it was barely noticable on his red scales._

_"I do have a tendency to do that..."Ignitus murmered, still embarrassed. I personally, was happy. Not because Ignitus stayed up half the night worrying, but because he cared for me._

I don't remember much else after that because I fell asleep.

~X.x.X~

Alex POV:

I walked in to find Spyro asleep, mumbling quietly. He skipped out on a whole day of lessons, though I could understand why. I hung out with Cloe all day. She would paitiantly explain to each teacher where Spyro was and why. They didn't ask questions, just nodded and started the lesson. They were pretty used to this happening sometimes.

I felt bad for him. Ignitus was everything to him. Now Spyro had nothing left he could loose. He was an empty shell when I met him, but a little bit of talking and hanging out, he warmed up to me and we became best friends. Cloe had come with me to Spyro and I's room, worrying about Spyro. It was plain she cared for other's before herself. She asked me if I was okay to, though I don't know how it could upset me since I didn't know Ignitus that well. I met him once, but that was years ago. I glanced at Spyro's sleeping form and layed 3 scrolls on his bedside table of each lesson, which he would probably practice alone.

I watched him a while until I began to feel sleepy. I layed down and quickly fell asleep.

~X.x.X~

I woke up to Spyro's crying out. He thrashed on his bed and loud cries came from him. I had done this way to many times. I went over to him and shook him gently.

"Spyro, wake up."I said gently. He thrashed under my touch. Quickly I fllicked some ice onto his skin with my fingers, and he screamed and sat up with a jolt. He turned away from me, and I plopped down beside him anyway.

"It's just me Spyro."I said. His shoulders slumped and he looked up at me.

"I'm not handling this well..am I?"He asked quietly.

I shook my head no sadly. He lowered his face into the pillow and sobbed while I patted his back for a while. I sat there until he fell asleep before returning to my own bed and laying there awake worrying about my best friend all night.

**Cloe: I felt bad while writing this..I think tears filled my eyes!**

**Alex: *pats her back* You are very emotional you know that?**

**Cloe: *smacks him across the head***

**Alex: Always so touchy...OW! *she punches him in the groin***

**Cloe: Haha**

**Alex: Not cool..**

**Cloe: That was funny,**

**Alex: WAS NOT! That was painful.**

**Cloe: Whatever. I had fun doing the 3 points of views...**

**Alex: It's my turn next isnt it...?**

**Cloe: YUP! **

**Alex: Aww...dang..**

**Cloe and Alex: R & R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alex: Alright people! Due to me losing a argument…painfully.**

**Cloe: That's right.**

**Alex: I will be writing in P.O.V of Alex and others if necessary UNLESS. You people don't want me to!**

**Cloe: Which I doubt.**

**Alex: Don't be a spoil sport! Anyways! READ OR DIE!**

Alex's P.O.V

I awoke groaning due to the sun hitting my eyes. I look around to see Spyro still sleeping soundly. I looked at the clock and realized I woke up 30 minutes earlier then I usually do. With a sigh I went past Spyro and opened the door and walked out hoping for catching a early breakfast when someone walked out of my room. I turned around to see Spyro looking at me. I laugh.

"And here I thought you were fast asleep." I said smiling.

"I was sleeping lightly today. So want to go grab some breakfast?" He asked. I nodded and we both walked down talking about school and me making jokes at the expense of Spyro. After a bit we reached the mess hall and grabbed some bacon. We both sat at a table and eat quietly before he brought up a subject I had not expected.

"Alex…What do you feel about Cloe?" He asked looking at me. I dropped my bacon in shock.

"Well uh..I haven't ever gotten a dragoness to like me…Cynder likes me a brother so she is out…Well I guess I would like to try and ask her out." I said nervously. Spyro sighed.

"Same here I guess…" I looked at him with a strange face. We are best friends and we both wanted the same girl..My face brightened as I thought of a idea.

"Spyro! When we both want something what do we do?" I asked.

"Well…we have a comipition…" He said the idea dawning on him.

"Yes! We will compete for her! Nothing to the extremes or anything but whoever gets Cloe to ask them out first gets the girl! And the loser has to officially turn away from the girl afterwards." I said smiling.

"It's perfect!" Spyro said smiling. We both shook hands on it and noticed the mess hall was getting full. "Come on let's get to class early." I said.

"Why would we do that?" Spyro asked.

"So Belle won't hate on us?" I reply as I start to walk out of the mess hall. He shrugged and followed me and we walked into the class surprised that there was someone else already there.

"Alex! Spyro! I'm so glad you're here! Belle isn't here so it gives us a chance to talk." Cloe said happily walking towards them. Both of us smiled at each other and walked forward the challenge starting.

"Hey Cloe. Why are you here so early?"I asked.

"Oh I didn't want to be tardy and I might have gotten lost so I came here a bit early." Cloe said.

"A bit? We have 20 minutes alone before students even start coming in!" I said laughing. Cloe smiled at me but turned to Spyro smiling warmly at him. I frowned and got a little annoyed by this.

"So Spyro I heard from the other students that you two are usually really late like yesterday. Why are you awake now?" She asked.

"Well Alex woke me up so I had to get up. Didn't want to waste the day away sleeping like Alex always does." He said sniggering. Cloe laughed lightly and I could not believe it. He was being cheap and dirty! That little rat…I listened in the conversation more as I walked around the room.

"Yeah Alex is really lazy. He always skips out on his homework. Never finishes his projects, he is just so lazy." He said. Cloe smiled at him and was about to say something before Belle walked in.

"Ah! Cloe you are here early…and what is this? Spyro and Alex? Why it is a miracle!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on now. We ain't that bad." I said. Cloe just laughed.

"But what I am wondering is why you three are even here. It's Saturday." She said smiling. My eye started to twitch and I ran up to a calendar and groaned.

"Oh my god…" I groaned as I found out she was telling the truth. Belle laughed and walked away leaving the three of us alone. But anyone could speak Cynder and Sparx came in.

"I see you two finally figured out it was Saturday." Cynder said smiling.

"Be quiet Cynder. No need to rub it in." I said with a sigh. I turned around to see Cloe and Spyro still talking. I growled softly and move up next to them.

"So Cloe what do you want to do today?" Spyro asked.

"Well..I was hoping I could take a walk with you Spyro…get to know you a bit better…" She said blushing. Spyro blushed as well but they both exited the room leaving me, who was steaming. Sparx came over and patted my head.

"Dude…you so lost!" Sparx laughed. I turned around and froze the annoying bug and his staute fell to the ground and stayed there. Cynder looked at me.

"Lost what?"  
"Spyro and I made a bet on who Cloe would ask out first…Ugh..I should have known she would go for him…He saved the world after all.." I said glumly kicking at frozen Sparx. Cynder looked at the floor her eyes already tearing up. _So he doesn't love me…_ She thought sadly but she wiped away the tears so I would not know.

"Come on Alex…Let's go do something…" Cynder said sadly. I nodded sadly and we walked away trying to figure out what to do with our lives.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cloe: You made me feel bad...**

**Alex: sorry...**

**Cloe: oh it's ok**

Cloe POV:

Spyro and I both switched to our human forms and we held hands as we walked through the halls.

"So...you saved the world. That's cool."I said.

"Yeah...not really..."He said sighing.

"Why not? I think it's awesome!"I said.

"Your just like all the other girls..."He said letting go of my hand and walking ahead of me.

"What?"

"You are! You just like me for that reason!"He yelled.

"I do not! I like you for you!"I yelled.

"Lie!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

"Is!" "Not!" We were in each other's face by now.

"Is too!" "Is not!" "Is too!" "Is not!" Suddenly our lips crashed against each other. He kissed me feircley and my lips moved with his just as fierce. His hands found my hips and he pulled me closer. Soft moans and whimpers emitted from both of us as our kissing grew gentler. We pulled away for air before kissing gently and softly. He hugged me close to him.

"Sorry...I have bad temper issues."

"Me too..."I admitted.

"Anyway...how about you?"

"Well...I was under Malefor's power for 6-7 years...then I was freed some how. A friend of yours...not saying his name...found me when I was 14. Right before you were freed from the crystal. I fought in the war...you just didn't see me. I stayed behind when you went to attack the Destroyer...and then the rest I only heard about."I said.

"Wow...um...I didn't tell you about um...never mind."He started, but mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing..."He muttered. I saw a tear streak from his eye. I cupped his cheek in my hand and gently kissed his lips. He kissed me back lightly, holding me close. We turned when we heard gasps. Alex, Cynder, and Sparx stared at us. Spyro grabbed my hand.

"Run!"He yelled to me. And together we ran down the hall, hand in hand.

~X.x.X~

Alex's POV:

No...it couldn't be...he won...

Sparx's POV:

WOAH! MY BRO KISSED THE GIRL!

Cynder's POV:

She got him...no...

~X.x.X~

Spyro's POV:

We ran out of the temple and into the streets of Warfang. We had all of the sudden burst out laughing as we ran away from them. I looked at Cloe and a beautiful smile lit up her features. I had the urge to kiss her again but I chose not to. We ran for a while until she made me stop because she was laughing to hard.

I plopped down on the grass ( how did we get to the cliffs?) and tugged her down to sit with me. She leaned against me, her head on my shoulder. I muffled a yawn in her hair.

"Tired?"She asked me, chuckling.

"Yeah..alot of rough nights in two months..."I said with a wince.

"Get some sleep then. I'll stay."She promised. I looked deep into her eyes and saw the truth and love shining in her eyes. I leant back and felt her snuggle against me and gave in to sleep.

Alex's POV:

I watched them from my hiding place and felt my anger build up. For once I felt jealous for what Spyro had. I knew that I should have got the girl. But it was getting late and I would fume about it later so I curled up and fell asleep. But I had another thought before I fell asleep: Why isn't he having any nightmares?

**Cloe: Was that long enough dearest?**

**Alex: *I look around nervously* Defiantly! Anything from you is long enough!**

**Cloe: good**


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up slowly rubbing my eyes when I noticed the two love birds were gone. I growled. I hated Spyro for taking and I fumed about it all the way as I flew back to the temple entrance. I noticed Cynder and Sparx were talking to each other. They both looked my way as I landed and I was starled slightly when I saw Cynder's eyes which were puffy and red. Then I remembered she had a crush on Spyro.

"Hello Alex..." Cynder said her voice a bit hoarse. I looked at her and immdiantly felt sorry for her and cursing at Spyro's ignorance for not noticing her before. "Hello Cynder...how are you holding up?" I asked.

"Alex take a look at her and that should tell you everything." Sparx said "I know...I'm sorry Cynder." I said. Cynder looked at me and sighed.

"Don't worry Alex. There is nothing you could have done." Cynder said with a sigh. "It's terrible...I felt something for her and Spyro stole her away from me. And he never noticed you which I never understood seeing how beautiful you are." I said without thinking. I then blushed and looked away and Cynder looked the other way blushing as well. Sparx smiled and floated between us.

"Well well well look what we have here? The two rejects of the people they loved coming together hm? A twist I would say." Sparx said smiling. I frowned and smacked Sparx very ligthly so he recovered eaisly.

"Oh! Touchy touchy!" Sparx said his smile even wider then before. "Come on Sparx we have both had a rough day." Cynder said.

"Fine! Let you lovebirds do yo thang." Sparx said flying away. I rolled my eyes and looked at Cynder who was shaking her head. "Sprax can come up with the strangest things. Right Cynder?" I said smiling. Cynder smiled back.

"Yeah try going out on a adventure with him. So anoying." She said laughing a bit. We both walked into the temple both of us just talking when we both bumped into someone we had a problem with.  
"Hi Alex, Cynder." Spyro said smiling like it was the best day of his life. "Cloe is really nice I mean she could do anything. I love her so much." He said excitdly. I bit my lip but Cynder put her tail across mine to signal me not to do anything. I relaxed a bit but not much.

"Really Spyro? Is she really that good?" Cynder asked.

"Mhm she is amazing. One of a kind I think." Spyro said. He then turned to me.

"Man Alex to bad you lost the bet! She would make a excellent mate for-" "SHUT UP!" I roared. I finally snapped from Spyro bragging about Cloe. Cynder looked at me but I pushed her away. "You don't have any right to be with her! She is not right for you! She properly doesn't even love you! She properly only likes you because of your status! While you a reputation and color I have actul feelings and a personailty!" I yelled before getting rammed into a wall. I groaned as the dust cleared away and I looked up to see who hit me and I gasped. It was a dragoness who's darkness had consumed her. I gaped in recongition when she spoke. "Don't ever speak to Spyro like that!" Cloe roared before charging me again.

**Alex: Haha! Cliffie! And the fact that Cloe wanted to take this part. Right Darling?**

**Cloe: I am glad you are starting to listen to me now!**

**Alex: Yeah...**

**Cloe: Anyway to the human form question! Well we threw it in there to mix things up again. I mean Spyro as a human, awesome right? lol. PM us and i can give the deets and discriptions if you wish. and i do mean, ME this time darlin. *wraps arm around Alex***

**Alex: hehe *nods***


	7. Chapter 6

Cloe Pov:

I don't know what happened, but I remember Alex saying Spyro didn't deserve me. I charged at him again and slammed him into the wall.

"You do not speak to him that way."I snarled. Alex stared at me in shock and I hit him with my tail.

"You speak to him that way again and you will. die.!"I shreeched. I lunged for his throat.

"CLOE! STOP!"I heard my love's voice beg. I turned towards him concerned and I saw what I'd done to Alex. My eyes widened and I returned normal.

"Alex! Oh ancestors! I'm so sorry!"I said. He coughed and looked up at me. I reached out.

"Let me help you..."I said, touching his leg.

"No! Get away from me!"He yelled. I took a few steps back. Why did I have to have such a short temper? I don't remember much except that I found myself in Spyro's arms.

~X.x.X~

It was hours before Alex let me near him. I went up to him slowly and snapped the bone into place. He yelped and I healed it as fast as I could.

"Sorry."I said.

He grimanced and muttered, "It's okay.."

"Seriously. I don't know what happened...instincts y'know?"

"Yeah..sorry I yelled at him."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to him."

"Sorry man. Honset."

"Yeah, sure. It's fine."Spyro said. He draped his wing over my back.

~X.x.X~

Later that night, I heard Spyro's moans and whimpers.

"No..."He whispered. I froze. I was scared. What was wrong?

"Alex!"I hissed.

"Huh..what?"He asked groggily, waking up.

"What's wrong with him?"I asked in panic. At that moment Spyro thrashed and cried out.

"Oh no..."Alex said, beginning to panic.

"What?"

"He's remembering. Everything."Alex said sadly. Then Spyro screamed.

**Cloe: CLFFIE!**

**Alex: aw man..**

**Cloe: What?**

**Alex: It's my turn...**

**Cloe: Sorry Alex.**

**Alex: It's alright darlin'. *wraps arm around her***


End file.
